


Curse never dying

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Multi, Sexy Times, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: Threesome ft my two fave NordsMuch yum v wowHappy Friday xo





	Curse never dying

Members of the Thieves Guild sat around the table, the drawing board so to speak, to come up with a plan of action.   
“So…” began Brynjolf, “Since Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak has come into power, we’ve noticed more and more of our own ending up in Skyrim’s prisons. We need to convince him to turn a blind eye to our men”  
“How do you propose we do that then?” asked Vex  
“I second that” replied Delvin  
“I’m taking the Dragonborn” replied Brynjolf  
Everyone stared blankly for a moment.  
“Well” he said “She’s a Nord. A beautiful Nord at that. I reckon she’ll appeal to Ulfric’s ‘better nature’” he laughed.   
The room roared with laughter and the Dragonborn emerged into the crowd. She could feel their penetrative stares up and down her body, judging every inch of her.   
“Let’s go” she smiled as she walked slowly in Brynjolf’s direction. They’d been having an affair for months. Not even the members of the Guild knew and they wanted to keep it that way. The Guild was like a family in a way but nonetheless an untrustworthy family. 

They set off from Riften riding towards Windhelm. It was Sun’s Height, a beautiful time of year for riding and exploring Skyrim. Every now and again they’d take a break together, dismount their horses and sit by the river bank or in a field to enjoy lunch and a drink together. The suns rays beamed down on them as Brynjolf removed his hood. The Dragonborn shortly followed him in removing hers casting out her long blonde locks to her shoulders where they fell and relaxed into perfect curls.   
“We should get going again” he said, placing his tankard back into his horses satchel. 

They arrived in Windhelm only a day later facing snowstorms and what felt like Skyrim’s harshest winter on the way and made their way to the palace. Two Stormcloak guards stood at the doors.   
“State your business, traveller” said the first  
“I bring with me, the Dragonborn on official business to meet Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak” said Brynjolf. He spoke so convincingly that even the Dragonborn felt swayed by him.  
“Right this way, sir” said the second, opening the palace doors and escorting the two of them into the main hallway

The hallway was vast and cold, erected of stone and Stormcloak banners hung from every corner. In the centre of the room was a gigantic dining table, filled with all kinds of food and drink. A banquet for the Jarl perhaps, thought the Dragonborn. 

They stepped before the Jarl and Brynjolf kneeled. She’d never seen him kneel before. She’d never seen him pay respect to anyone before. But she knew how important this was to him and to have Ulfric’s agreement. 

“Tell me what you want and make it quick, Brynjolf” spat Ulfric  
“My Jarl” he continued “I’ve noticed more of our men are ending up in Skyrim’s prisons at the hands of your Stormcloak guards. They don’t accept our bribes and instead imprison our men. I’m asking you to overlook this and tell your guards to stop taking our men” he pleaded  
“You expect me to overlook dirty thieves? In my cities?” he said  
“Please” said Brynjolf “What would it take to convince you to support our cause? We have gold, plenty of go-“   
“Silence” commanded Ulfric  
“Your lady” he began “Is she yours?”  
“Yes, my Jarl” agreed Brynjolf “She belongs to me” he lied  
The Dragonborn felt uneasy. She knew what was coming next.   
“Then I name my price. I’ll have your lady” he smiled  
Brynjolf swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew how much the Dragonborn meant to him but he also knew how much the Guild meant to him. He had no choice.   
“You can have her but my condition is that I stay with her”   
Ulfric grinned. “Of course” he said. “Whatever makes this easy for you”

Ulfric stood up from his throne in the main hall and whispered something to his steward. His steward nodded and made his way out of the hall.   
“Let’s make our way to my master bedroom” said Ulfric  
“Somewhere we can be more comfortable”  
The Dragonborn felt nervous, her stomach twisted into endless knots as she followed behind Ulfric and Brynjolf as they made their way to the bedroom. She felt as though impending doom awaited her yet she felt compelled to help the Guild however she could.

The master bedroom was indeed very large. A double bed in the centre of the room and a fireplace at the base. Ulfric closed the door behind them and clicked the lock shut.   
“We shouldn’t expect any….disruptions” he smiled  
The Dragonborn smiled back at him. She could feel his gaze on her admiring her body and her features. Brynjolf took her arm and led her towards Ulfric, silent and with no expression. He whispered into her ear “I’m sorry” loud enough that only she would hear. 

Ulfric placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly ran it down to her breasts.   
“A beautiful Nord lady” he said moving his hand down to between her legs. She was slightly aroused. Aroused by the thought of being fucked by not one, but two strong Nord men.   
“Here” she said softly, removing her clothes and letting them fall past her hips onto the floor. Both men looked in awe. Her pale body stood out in the light of the fireplace. She walked towards Ulfric slowly and fully naked so that he would see her beauty in its entirety. They began kissing, softly at first and then with more aggression as their tongues brushed each other. Brynjolf stood behind her stroking and groping her naked arse. 

Before long, all three of them were undressed and in bed together, kissing and groping as they went. She kissed Brynjolf and gently bit his lip while Ulfric inserted two of his fingers inside her. She was tight, warm and wet and her body responded to him. He liked feeling her wriggle around on his fingers and hearing her moan so loud. 

Then she moved down to Ulfric’s hard cock and licked him from the base of his cock to the very top, causing him to shudder and let out a quiet moan. She took his length in her mouth and began sucking up and down sloppily, doing her best to make it as wet and messy as she could. Brynjolf went behind her and licked her eagerly at her wet pussy. He loved seeing her bent over and looking sexy. He licked her while he stroked himself and penetrated her slightly with his tongue with every lick. 

She was sure she’d had multiple climaxes now and felt herself shaking in pleasure. But this wasn’t the end. It was far from the end. Brynjolf and Ulfric swapped places so that she was bent over with Ulfric behind her and Brynjolf underneath. Both of her holes would be filled and fucked at once. 

She was dripping wet and easy to slide into. Brynjolf slid into her hot wet pussy as she sucked air in through her teeth. She tried readying herself, breathing slowly and closing her eyes as she felt Ulfric line himself up behind her ready to stick his cock into her arse. The thought of being pounded mercilessly in both holes turned on and she bit her lip in anticipation.   
“Slowly” she moaned as he entered her from behind  
She stretched to accommodate both of them inside her though she didn’t feel sure that it was at all possible. They took their time and went gently. They fucked her lightly at first and then increased their pace. Her breasts jiggled beautifully and made a slapping sound with every thrust. Brynjolf enjoyed seeing her like this, seeing her in complete pleasure. He could feel her shaking and saliva dripped from her open mouth onto her lips and her chin thanks to her open mouthed bliss and inability to close her mouth. 

Ulfric sank his nails into her back and her buttocks causing her to cry out. She felt him pause for a moment and then felt his cock pulsating inside her and she knew he’d cum. He’d filled her up with his cum. 

She leaned down closer to Brynjolf so that their lips might meet and began kissing him. She moved to his neck and his collarbone kissing lightly over them. He groaned and rolled his eyes. She knew he loved being kissed by her and kissing her. Nothing made him cum quicker. Before she’d moved back to kissing his lips again, he too had cum inside her, filling her up. Both of them withdrew their cocks and watched the cum drip from both of her holes. She gathered herself and sighed before collapsing onto the bed face down.   
“Don’t worry, my friend” laughed Ulfric  
“We have a deal”.


End file.
